Amor Imposible
by Bunny Nya
Summary: No podían decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera sus clases sociales las ayudaban. Pero aun así se querían, incluso aunque fuese un amor imposible


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo sea hecho por kamisama Himaruya**

* * *

**Amor Imposible**

Sus miradas se cruzan, reflejando todos sus sentimientos en un instante. Pero callan, igual como lo han hecho toda su vida.

Aun así, sus corazones se aceleran, sus mejillas se colorean y sus ojos se iluminan, llenos de esperanza.

Porque es mejor que nunca se sepan sus sentimientos a que sean rechazadas por aquella cruel sociedad que odiaba a ese tipo de personas. ¿Cómo es que les dicen? Escorias, brujas, mal nacidas, _hijas del diablo_; y un montón más que no son de su agrado, pero aun así las han escuchado cuando alguien se atreve a abrirse.

Realmente no les importa, de por si ellas mandarían todo al fracaso y gritarían a los cuatro vientos cuanto se aman una a la otra; pero aun así no se atreven, porque ni siquiera pueden contar con sus amigos con una simple generalización, ya que ni sus clases sociales las ayudan a estar juntas: una señorita de alta clase educada en ideales y una ladrona nutrida del rencor y la venganza.

¿No te las he presentado? Me disculpo.

La ladrona: Julchen Beilschmint, huérfana de nacimiento por culpa de unos ricos que tenían deudas con sus padres, hermana mayor de dos niños, uno muerto hacia ya diez años, cuando la plaga desoló la región y en la pobreza no les facilitó lo necesario para tratarlo. Y en una salida desesperada, fundo un trio de vándalos en iguales condiciones que robaban a los que le sobraba. Buen negocio ¿No?

La señorita: Anneliese Edelstein, hija única de los más poderosos duques de la región, sin ni una necesidad desde pequeña, malcriada a más no poder. Fue educada con los mejores y ahora estaba preparada en todos los sentidos posibles, pero lo único que le faltó, y lo más vital, fueron los valores más hermosos que te puede dar la vida: amistad, humildad, _amor_…

Incluso así, siendo opuestas, se conocieron, cuando la ladrona la hizo caer y la sostuvo. Esa fue la primera vez en que un cosquilleo similar a aquel las dominaba. La señorita no pudo verle su cara al tener la otra una capa que la cubría por completo, pero logro reconocer algo que nunca olvidaría: _unos bellos ojos rojos tan vivos como el más caro rubí_. Apenas se vio estable, su salvadora salió corriendo para segundos después llegar unos guardias preguntando por una persona encapuchada, la cual había robado a un comerciante de por allí.

Y aquella fue la primera vez que cayó.

Su segundo encuentro, ocurrió en las afueras del pueblo, Julchen había ido allí como siempre cuando necesitaba aclarar su mente; pero se llevo una sorpresa inimaginable. Vio una figura al otro lado, desnuda, de una mujer. Su primer pensamiento fue salir de allí, pero luego desistió y se sentó en el pasto del lugar, intentando no vislumbrar siquiera a la mujer. No obstante, la joven del otro lado no era ciega, y al ver una acompañante dio un grito ahogado. Y ocurrió el segundo contacto visual

Anneliese le reconoció, ¿Sabes? aquellos inolvidables ojos no se encuentran todos los días. Y quiso tragarse todas las palabras que tenia preparada para el día en que se volviesen a encontrar, claro _pensaba que era un hombre_. Además, sus ropas dejaban mucho que desear: sucias, con parches y pequeños huecos. Se detuvo para encontrarse con otra característica única: cabello plateado

La otra sonríe, gatunamente. Ve que su objetivo es de clase alta: piel blanquecina, ni una sola mancha en su piel, nada de ojeras y su cabello estaba demasiado bien cuidado. No deja de inspeccionarla para darse cuenta que era la misma chica que casi hace caer en la plaza en su escape.

Se levanta y se va en silencio sabiendo de que su consciencia le dice que debe hablarle, decirle algo. Pero las palabras se ahogan en su boca, y se va decidida a no volver allí.

La tercera vez, como dice el dicho, fue la vencida; la base de muchos más encuentro.

En aquella ocasión, Julchen había interceptado con sus amigos Francis y Antonio la casa de un rico. A ella le tocaba la primera base, que era inspeccionar todo el lugar, cosa simple para ella. Ágil como una hoja, entro a la mansión sin siquiera ser vista. Se escabulle de cada uno de los sirvientes, memoriza cada cuarto, pero cuando llega el momento de entrar a la planta baja escucha una melodía de piano, que la deja absorta, se acercó con cuidado a la fuente y ve a la misma chica del lago, quien la ve y se quedan en su propio mundo. Tanto es así, que la descubren y ella debe huir.

Desde entonces las dos se ven en la ventana que da al salón de música, charlan animadamente y guardan su amor muy, muy adentro de su corazón, donde nadie lo pueda encontrar.

Todo aquel espectáculo lleno de engaños lo dan cada día, sin importarles las cosas que les suceden, y no dicen nada ni siquiera en su ultima visita, cuando la señorita descubre que tiene que casarse con un húngaro de nombre Daniel para mejorar relaciones territoriales y la ladrona acabase de escapar de la prisión cuando esta sentenciada a la horca dentro de dos días junto a sus amigos.

La ultima vez que logran ver sus ojos de nuevo, es cuando el trio de ladrones va derrotado, con miles de heridas abiertas y morados por doquier, a la horca. En el mismo lugar donde su historia comenzó.

La ultima vez, los ojos rojos lloran por su familia, por su amor secreto y su destino, mientras la de ojos violetas abre los suyos con sorpresa, con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse y un grito que nunca saldrá de su garganta.

Incluso así, lloran en silencio sin decir nada. Después de todo ¿Este no era acaso un amor imposible?

* * *

**N/A**

Y sigo dandole al drama y a la tragedia, parece que ya es un fetiche mío (?)

Desde hacia tiempo queria escribir sobre ellas, en serio, últimamente ando como que obsesionada con la awesome nyo!Prusia, estoy ahora mismo haciendo dos proyectos de lo más de ambiciosos y en uno ella es la principal protagonista~ (Lo que me recuerda que debo actualizar mi espacio de proyectos futuros :v )

No sé... Amo emparejar a nyo!Prusia con nyo!Hungria y nyo!Austria, cuando el normal solo me cae bien cuando hace de las suyas (Será que soy bipolar xD )

Lamento cualquier error cometido o cosa sin sentido escrita, en serio .-.

**Se reciben patatazos, tomatazos, cartas bomba y reviews~**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
